An ink cartridge (hereinafter may be simply referred to as “cartridge”) provided with an IC chip may be used as a cartridge to supply ink to an inject printer (hereinafter may be simply referred to as “printer”) (as described in Patent Literature 1). This IC chip is generally configured by a substrate provided with a memory chip and is used to store information regarding ink, for example, information regarding the color of ink contained in the cartridge and to notify the printer of such information. The IC chip is also used to cause a printer main body to detect mounting of the cartridge to a cartridge holder (hereinafter may be simply referred to as “holder”) provided in the printer. For such applications, a plurality of electrodes corresponding to the types of applications are provided in the IC chip. When the cartridge is mounted to the holder, the respective electrodes of the IC chip come into contact with corresponding electrodes provided on the holder to provide electrical continuity between the electrodes. For example, when a plurality of predetermined electrodes of the IC chip are connected in advance in the IC chip, mounting of the cartridge to the holder causes a plurality of electrodes provided on the holder to come into contact with the plurality of electrodes of the IC chip and make a short circuit between the plurality of electrodes of the holder. This enables the printer to detect mounting of the cartridge to the holder.